Azula's Healing session
by the commissar of anime
Summary: Azula's breakdown leads Aang to take it upon himself in healing Azula, he believes with Katara's help they can make her like her brother Fire lord Zuko. At first she resist but when Aang and Katara decide to show her affection and love, she becomes attached to Aang and Katara then she decides to have a family with Aang and Katara the adult stuff comes later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Avatar the last airbender or any rights of any nickeleodeon nor do I claim any rights just a fan with an idea!

**Azula's Healng session**

As the Great war ended and fire lord Ozai is locked up behind bars Zuko crowned the new fire lord the war is over and peace is restored but tensions are still strained, and greivances still unpaid. Atrocities from the war still unforgiven Aang still had to heal the World from the damage done in his absence, and Azula was inprisoned aswell but unlike her father she weeps and cries hysterically NON-stop. Rumors say she lost all sanity, and hope. Aang decided Katara and himself should heal her spirit and Azula could regain her sanity and hope like Zuko, to choose to become good inside and walk the path of good like her uncle and brother. As Aang and Katara walked down the path that lead to the cell that holds Azula seperate from all other firebenders charged with the atrocites of war, Firelord Zuko agreed with Aang in attempt to redeem his sister's honor and sanity while he searched for his mother in hopes to heal Azula with Aang and Katara.

As Aang and Katara approached the building that holds Azula. Katara slowed down to a stop, "Aang are you sure we should continue these attempts to make her normal... HONESTLY she just as mad as her Father!" Aang stood there with his back to Katara. as she thought of what else to say Aang turned around with a smile on his face "dont worry Katara with our help she can become a normal person like her brother Zuko she was feared and hated mistrusted, maybe even abused she wasnt loved like us or Zuko was. Her mother's return could help them both recover." "I don't know Aang she's crazy you weren't there when Zuko and Azula fought, something about Ty lee's and mai's betrayel hit her hard it did something to her!" "Thats why its up to us to heal HER spiritualy!" Aangs reply was sharper then he inteded, and regret showed on his face. As Katara looked into Aangs eyes she begun to realize he was serious about his duty even to someone as evil as Azula. "Okay Aang but you I still believe you should take her bending away like you did to Ozai's" "I don't know it just doesn't feel like we need to fear her anymore." the door opened to Azula's prison quarentined away from other firebenders yet still under guard by one fire priest shayu and three soldiers of the fire nation. Aang nodded to one of the guards as he entered "ah Avatar Aang is it third day of the week already? Guess we should let Azula out of her metal box of a room I suspect she hasnt made any progress since you were here she still cries and there's something else Avatar, Shayu says there was mumbling or arguing going on in her cell." Aang looked deep in thought and his eyes widend, "I think she is arguing with herself or her mother I sensed something different in her last time I was here she looked at me but without hate or anger something else in her eyes like pity maybe something else I can't explain it." Katara chimed in "well does that mean she's making progress or getting worse?" The door opened and fire priest Shayu walked in with a smile, "good morning Avatar Aang master Katara, time to help Azula which number of sessions have we reached? I take it this is the 12 attempts to fix her psyche." Aang nodded with a big grin "thats right and I noticed some impovements last two visits she didnt yell at me or katara but instead of glaring at us with anger she had pity or sullen sadness I'm not sure"

Katara looked at both Aang and Shayu "well is her brother Firelord Zuuuko gonna visit today?" all the men looked at Katara with surprise that Katara would say Zuko's name longer then nessecary Shayu and Aang looked at each other with concern they could feel Katara displeasure since he had caused her alot of suffering in the past she still mistrusted Zuko even after they hunted down her mother's murderer. Shayu sensed something there but decided not to touch it rather it informed everyone "no worries master Katara Firelord Zuko is busy with a few meetings he couldnt escape and mistress Mai asked if she could attend one of the meetings with Azula." Both Aang and Katara looked at each other with shock, "what do you think Katara do you think Azula could handle seeing Mai without loosing it?" Katara was in thought Aang could see katara was debating about bringing mai up even, "how about this Aang at the end of this visit we ask Azula if she would be willing to see anyone from her past and read her reactions."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Katara's idea and decided to go along with the plan, as the soldiers went back to standing guard outside for Aang and Katara for privacy Shayu decided to grab the paper and pencil for taking notes as per agreement when Katara and Aang approached the door they heard laughing and Aang scratched his head while Katara raised an eyebrow. "well seems like she's in a cheery mood doesn't she" Aang sounded like he was attempting to console himself instead of Katara on how safe Azula was and he reached for the door and opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes I do not own any of the characters from avatar the last airbender this is just a fan written version of my own creation. Well I apologize for about the delay my son had christmas vacation from school so I had very little time to write, I finally finished chapter 2 and will start chapter 3 later tonight. Warning this is adult content no minors allowed to read that means anyone still in school! this is a Lemon story you have been WARNED!

CH 2

Azula was in her room the windows were set up to high to climb thru, the walls mostly lined with metal so she couldn't destroy or burn the walls, then again like she would even attempt to escape. Nobody wanted her nobody cared that she was alive. Azula's pain wouldn't go away her mother didnt love her, mai and ty lee betrayed her, even Zuko sought her down fall only her father gave her anything. Now that runt of an Avatar thought he could convert her to being a goody two shoes'! An image of her mother appeared on the mirror again "don't you get it Azula I still love you I am your mother, I will always love you." Azula glared at her mother's reflection "I know you always saw me as a MONSTER mother you always favored that wimp Zuko, he couldn't do anything right, I was better at everything." The door opened slowly and she saw Aang walking thru the door followed by that brat Katara who did she think she was acting like a master, Azula had to admit she was good but also stuck up and self righteous.

"princess Azula good morning, hows your conversations going with your mother?" Azula's eyes widened and she looked at Aang with shock. How did he know he couldnt have seen her talking to her mother how could he, she was in her mind her mother wasn't real after father exiled her to her death she couldn't be alive after all this time, no way it had to be her mother's ghost that was haunting her. It had to be that Avatar trick his ability to see spirits or something! "not quite Azula she isnt dead Zuko actually just discovered the where abouts of your mother and is preparing to lead an expedition. Head Fire priest Shayu and I are discussing terms of letting you travel with your brother." Katara sat next to azula and opened a flask of water "drink this is special glacier water its from the north pole my master paku sent it here, hopefully it will help with your condition." Azula looked at Katara "what condition are you accusing me a fire lord of being this psychotic or something? Its poison isnt it!"

"FIRELORD? who said your firelord, Zuko was crowned firelord because the priest agreeed you cheated by attacking me!" Aang had a face of worry, Azula saw this and tried to play off of it "don't worry avatar Aang I just used her as bait for zuko to fall for and he fell for it!" "that's considered cheating I know the rules of agni kai because I'm the avatar one of my best friends Kuzoun taught me a hundred years ago." Azula had never heard of this "Kuzoun you knew Kuzoun my grandfather?" "well yeah I met him... he was nice and he didn't have anything against me being an air bender!" "impossible Kuzoun how did you know him? why? How?" was all Azula could say, Katara was amused by Azula's reaction. "thats simple the monks learned I was the avatar long before I knew who I was." Katara spoke next "makes sense to me that the monks would not only know who you were Aang but also try to build relations between the nations to keep peace, what do you think Azula?" Azula sat there quietly contemplating this new information something she never heard of, Aang sat on the bed next to Azula "so Azula your brother learned that your mother is still alive and I'm sure you both want to see her again I never knew my parents, I always wanted to meet mine but I was an orphan." Azula smiled and thought of being mean to Aang and Katara "now why on earth would you want to meet your mother mine was mean and didn't love me she hated me treated me like I was a MONSTER! I bet your parents didn't even want you around Avatar."

Katara saw something in her eyes she finally saw a way to see how Azula lies or she was slipping. Aang surprised everyone by hugging Azula, "what are you doing you little bald ..." Katara also said "Aang what in the world are you DOING?" Aang just replied without letting go "she needs affection and caring Katara I would ask you to hug her aswe." "not gonna HAPPEN!" Katara cut Aang off before he could finish then he let go of a stunned Azula." silent awkwardness settled over the room and it was exactly what Aang was looking for. both girls turned to Aang and wide eyes, Aang just sat there with a big goofy grin. Azula spoke first "what are you doing what are you ... thinking ?" Aang's reply "you just stated that your mother never loved you and that nobody cared about you, well I know for a fact Katara's mother loved her even sacrificed her life for Katara and I'm sure your mother also did the same for both of you not just Zuko." Azula looked at the floor, "how would you know what my mother sacrificed she never hugged me like Zuko or showed me the affection like you just you just showed me something nobody ever hugged me before." Both Katara and Aang smile and gave Azula a hug, even though Katara didn't feel comfortable doing so. As they seperated from Azula she shed tears "whats wrong with me why am I crying?" Aang spoke first "its affection that you needed love and your mother loved you just jealousy clouded your judgement, I noticed that Sokka and Katara argued over favoritism." Katara added "she did tend to give Sokka a lot of attention, even though I noticed that I showed latent waterbending abilities. Maybe she felt that I didn't need as much attention, or that Sokka needed a watchful eye to keep him safe. Like brothers' are always causing trouble didn't yours?" Azula wiped her eyes "sometimes it was ME that caused trouble Zu Zu was such a momma's boy!" both Aang and Katara begin to giggle "zuzu" they both said at the same time. "well Aang and Katara sorry bout the bad attitude so this affection thing does it usually make someone cry?" Azula attempted to keep a straight face thinking she could trick them into letting their guard down even though the hug did make her feel warmer inside.

Later that evening Aang and Katara walked into their new home, Katara stretched and sat down on a nice soft luxury couch. Aang walked over to momo and gave him some attention and fed momo his dinner. As Katara thought about todays visit she realized Azula was up to something, "hey Aang did it feel like Azula was being too nice too quickly?" Aang's face turned to Katara and nodded "I agree she was willing to admit that the hug felt nice and she was thinking of perhaps convincing us to let our guard down so she can escape, I felt it in her spirit chakra." Katara didnt know how to reply to that. although Katara did sense or see something in Azula's eyes as Katara started thinking of a plan to play on the trickster Azula, Aang sat down next to Katara.

seeing her deep in thought Aang broke the awkward silence "hey Katara how bout we continue thinking on that plan of yours in the morning, tonight lets play!" Katara begun to blush when she saw the smile on Aang's. Face she knew what kind of play time he wanted, as he scooted closer to her on the couch realizing that Aang really wanted to kiss and play with her more as time went on they became more playful. Especially Aang he reached up her shirt to Katara's breast he gently started gropping her breast she moaned and leaned forward and kissed Aang back. breaking the kiss just long enough to catch their breath, the two lovers begin kissing again even more passionatly. This time Aang's hands were under Katara's shirt now fondling her bare skin. Her nipples were beginning to harden as he manipulated the nipples with his thumb and pointer fingers he was getting better at working them.

Katara began to moan from Aangs technique which was improving everytime they made out, Aang loved to hear Katara moan and whimper it made his cheeks burn with lust and passion. "Oh Aang thats it right there please don't stop thats the spot" Katara grabbed the back of Aangs head and pulled him closer as he rolled her nipples with his fingers Aangs tongue was playing with Katara's earlobe and occasionally he would nibble up and down her neck sending chills up and down her spine making her tingle especially now that one hand was gently playing with her belly down to her navel. Katara rolled over ontop of Aang deciding it was her turn to tease and please him, "now let me show you something I heard about from some of the older women!" as Aang laid back Katara started teasing Aang with her tongue around his chin and neck her hands explored his chest and muscle tone realizing that even though he was younger he was well built and katara couldnt wait till he was fully grown and developed. Aang tried to keep calm, but as Katara's tongue snaked around his neck down his collarbone he felt shivers as her tongue and hands begun playing with his nipples. Aang wondered if he was as sensitive as Katara was while her hands gently carressed his body lower and lower to his stomach she moved her mouth over to his right nipple and started working Aangs other nipple.

Katara worked her mouth lower and lower on Aang teasing him as she went down his abdomen then down to his waist, Aang began to feel extremely aroused wondering where katara was taking this. Katara knew Aang was more naive then her with pleasuring ones partner and foreplay but she still loved the fact they were learning together, as Katara reached her goal she held her breath as she pulled Aangs pants off knowing how well endowed her lover is and being the avatar probably helped or maybe it was the fact they both constantly trained making both of them very muscular. Aang was surprised as she slid his pants down to his ankles then begin to kiss and lick his member his face went even brighter red then he had ever gone but still the feeling of her soft warm mouth not only engulfing his penis but her mouth was sucking him in and the soft warm wetness was intoxicating he wouldn't last much longer if she kept up her rhythm.

Katara felt Aangs penis swell and knew his body was about to reach its limit, she sucked deeper and attempted to deep throat him as she had heard from the older women that men loved the feeling, but it was too much and too big not knowing the proper technique she gagged and choked a little. Aang felt concern and asked "are you okay Katara? whats wrong it doesn't taste bad does it?" Katara replied "no no its not the taste it was just too big for me to keep your penis that far back in my throat" they both began to giggle from the experience. Seeing as how wet she was between the legs she decided to take it to the next step. Katara removed her panties they both noticed her panties were sopping wet Aang decided she needed him to satisfy her aswell and knew that he hadn't finished himself so she kissed her way up his stomach to his chest and for the eighth time she guided his member between her legs to her lips and slid the head across her clitoris enjoying the shock of how sensitive she was Aang being one not to be idle he reached both hands up to her breast. Katara's breast being very pretty and irrestible he started to squeeze them as she sat down on his penis completley surrounding his member inside her. Aang loved how tight and yet soft Katara felt, the foreplay had brought both their bodies into a synchronization and rhythm that surpassed all previous play session.

Just as Katara felt her body reaching its peak in climax she felt Aang pick up speed then he started breathing harder and faster as she felt his member inside her swell. "Oh yes Aang right there thats, mmm thats making me mm yes yes" as Katara reached climax and came her vaginal passage clamped down on Aangs penis and begin to milk Aang as the pressure built up inside him he felt her squeeze even harder thats when Aang felt his pressure reach its pinaccle and he started ejaculating inside. Katara and Aang felt connected to her in many intimate ways he could feel his seed empty into her womb and they both felt connected spiritually aswell as physically. As Aang and Katara snuggled in bed together they drifted off to sleep as lovers with a serene smile of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: I do not own avatar the last airbender nor take credit this is fictional and something I believe to be fun yes I altered the story its purely fictional and not intentionaly made to be like the last airbender, just a fan made ^_- version its okay to alter the story some. BTW I apologize for the long wait I had hit a writers block and my son's school had several activities that otherwise preoccupied my time back to the story

Ch 3

As the sun rose the beams of light flooding thru the window shined across the room Aang was the first to stir in the bed he sat up rubbing his eyes, Katara rolled over on her back and stretched her arms as she started to sit up Aang yawned and stretched. Just then Momo came running into the room hopped onto the bed "good morning Momo ready for breakfast?" Momo licks Aang's nose letting Aang know he is happy "ah typical Momo always ready to eat something aren't you boy" says Katara. Momo jumps on Katara's shoulder and proceeds to show his affection to Katara as well, as Aang got up and dressed, Katara mentions "don't take too long Aang after breakfast we have to meet Fire lord ZUZU hehehe" "oh thats right we got a letter from ZUZU that he found another clue to where his mother went to after her banishment." Katara and Aang kept snickering as they finished up their breakfast then packed Appa for a trip "yip yip Appa" yelled Aang and Appa leapt into the air traveling west towards the earth kingdom. Katara sat next to Aang on Appa's head "so Aang where was that place Zuko wanted us to meet him?" Aang read the letter again "some kind of harbor on the edge of the earth kingdom he says he built a base camp there with lots of troops and all his research is there with him."

Toph flopped down in her usual manner next to a boulder Suki came out of a tent "hey Toph did Sokka and Zuko already head out?" "yeah they left like five minutes ago seemed Sokka was overly too happy what did you do to him?" Suki blushed and Toph sensed her heartbeat speed up. Suki had flashbacks to what Sokka was doing to her last night in their tent it made her blush just thinking of how he could manipulate her body to reach an orgasm who knew a chavinistic boy who use to think girls couldn't fight knew how to make girls feel soo good, Toph just sighed "okay Suki what on earth are you imagining?" Suki just turned red and replied "wha what makes you think that? I wasn't imagining anything bout lastnig... ah you didn't mention last night did you!" Toph just smiled at Suki "well no but now that you mentioned it my tent was inconviently right next to yours so I heard everything last night but I couldn't tell who was screaming louder bet the whole camp heard you two last night though." Just as Suki was started to hide her face they heard appa and suki looked up and saw Appa coming from over the ocean "hey its Aang and Katara their here!" Toph stood up "finally someone I can talk to who isnt obsessed with make up like you" "hey I am not obsessed as Ty Lee is besides the makeup was a part of my being a Kiyoshi warrior we painted our faces to look like the avatar kyoshi." Toph just smirked then replied "yeah yeah all I hear blah blah girly talk blah blah"

Appa landed and Toph saw the big sky bison land on the ground "oh look Katara and twinkle toes are here." Suki just glared at her "Aangs name isn't twinkle toes and he is the avatar shouldn't you be more respectful?" Toph just bluew her hair in her face out of the way, "hey miss prickle pants I'm the earth bender queen I taught Aang how to earthbend he should respect me I'm also the first to metal bend." as Katara and Aang jumped down off of Appa's arm they could hear some of Suki and Toph's discussion they felt concerned that the two girls may even start fighting. "hi Suki hi Toph lovely day were having right katara?" "hi girls anything the matter?" Suki and Toph just looked at each other then back to Katara and Aang Suki was the first to reply "yea were fine just nothing to occupy us kinda boring without Sokka around to entertain us" "what ever Suki your just bored because he's not here for you to fawn all over him" Aang giggled when he saw Toph make a face behind suki's back, Katara just rolled her eyes "are you girls both fighting over my stupid brother?" Suki just sighed Toph replied "naw were just fighting period cause Zuko and Sokka went fishing without us we had to stay here and watch the camp" Suki added "I'm glad he didn't bring that glum girlfriend of his with him mai is sooo how do I put it?" "Shes boring and always depressed" Toph added.

Just then they heard someone whistling and another guy singing a tune Katara recognized it right away as a water tribe song the older guys use to sing when they came back successuful fishing trip. "Oh Hi guys when did you guys get here?" Zuko asked as Sokka was still humming to the song he was teaching his new pal Zuko "hi sis hi new brother in law Avatar Aang what brings you two way out here?" "why hello my new brother in law Sokka" everybody but Aang and Sokka rolled their eyes at the over acting "Katara are these two always act like goofballs?" asked Zuko. "Well FireLord Zuko only occasionally, say have you visited anyone of your family members latley?" Zuko just sighed remembering what his father had said about how banishment was far too easy of a punishment. Toph just blew some hair out of her face "well does anyone have any plans to do something?" "why Toph we just got here and all we know is Zuko asked us here for something he's keeping both Aang and myself in the dark" Aang leaned over to Zuko "so what was so important that we needed to come see you?" "well as you guys know my father banished more then just me he also banished my mother when I was really young it means there's a chance she's still alive!"

everybody was in shock and an awkward silence fell over the camp, "so what your saying is that the firelord misses his mommy and we're here to help him find her?was Toph's reply making several people snicker at the remark Zuko just turned red in the face. "Its more then that Toph everyone here thinks they know my family what you guys don't know is that my mother's the grand daughter of avatar Roku she has alot of good in her and she would be more willing to guide the fire nation to ending the hatred that the hundred year war has brought she would be more then happy to help us rebuild peace." That made everyone become more serious and you could just see several faces thinking of how important one person could become it would be her just then Mai walked into camp. "better listen to my boyfriend its not because he misses his mother Toph she was a kind and caring woman she treated ty lee and myself as if we were her own daughters back then she always tried to get Azula to behave and not be so mean." That gave Aang a few ideas knowing that Azula's mother might have authority over her aswell as guidance for the fire nation towards peace.

Later that day Sokka and Suki were cleaning and cutting his catch "so Sokka whats up with Zuko and his mother? I mean seriously I know you and Katara lost your mother and you hardly talk about her" Sokka thought for a moment "I think its because unlike Katara Azula is a cold ruthless snake that manipulates and isn't very nice at all and an unforgiving father who scarred him and banished him at one time isn't very loving or caring parent where my sister became like my mom and my father was caring he might not have been there much but I think thats just because he was out for revenge for loosing his wife like I could understand I would want to hunt who ever took you from me I just can't imagine living life without you!" Suki just blushed and sighed as she was cutting the tails off of the fish wondering if she could live without him then shook her head to clear that train of thought out of her head. "I agree Sokka life without you just isn't worth living come here sugar lips" Suki grabs Sokka by the front of his shirt and gave him a deep kiss, just then Toph came around a corner "bleh are you two ever not making out with each other?" both Sokka and suki blushed and just twiddled their thumbs at the same time, "welll Toph I understand you might be a little jealous of Suki after all I have all these rippling muscles and good looks.." "Look ponytail boy I'm not jealous just grossed out I mean all you wanna do is play with each other peace might be returning around the world but there is still a ton of work to do." Toph just took a deep breath and continued "either of you two believe that all that hostility and hatred is gone over night? Do you?" "Your right Toph just Sokka and I are in love and happy" "Yeah Toph relax enjoy life some, after all right now we have nothing to do I heard old uncle Iroh is going to make us some of that world class tea of his. Then we have these fish Zuko helped me catch who knew he actually knows how to survive considering he's royalty."

later that evening as the sun was setting Iroh was boiling some water Sokka started serving the fish around the table in the large tent being used for the entire camp six other fire soldiers with four kyoshi warriors with a new leader named tye lee only two guards stood outside of the tent while the rest of the camp sat inside at the banquet table. Iroh walked into the tent carrying a large carrif of tea " I heard from my nephew that he couldn't remember one of my more favorite tea jokes!" everyone laughed as Zuko and Mai just blushed "so allow me to remind him how the joke goes, it begans when a man walks into a tea shop and orders the house special the tea shop owner says he's all out but he has jasmine tea and the guy says he doesn't like that flavor any other flavors the tea shop owner says give jasmine tea a try its the best the customer request a menu then the owner insist he try the jasmine tea again and even pours him a cup the customer says leaf me alone get it?" everone laughed at the joke, as Zuko got up he whispered into Iroh's ear they both slowly walked to the exit and as they left mai got up to follow. suki saw something wasn't right she approached ty lee and just loud enough to only be heard between the two she asked ty lee "Mai is following Iroh and zuko something isn't right they walked out I know your friends and close to mai and you might feel obligated not to spy on them but you are part of my warriors now your a kyoshi warrior followers of the avatar Kiyoshi and I need you to listen into whats going on but do not reveal your presence. Leave the other side so no one knows you left I will cover for you understood?" Ty Lee just nodded and winked at Suki then slipped out of the tent.

Outside Mai was just in the shadows out of visual but close enough for her to hear uncle Iroh and her boyfriend Zuko "uncle I know this is a long shot but is there anything and I mean anything that you might know of where my mother is since you and I were banished a few years after my mother was." Iroh just took a deep breath, "Zuko you are my nephew and not to critize you but I was never banished I followed you to protect you and watch over you your father saw no reason I should watch over you but figured the sooner I left the fire nation the less interference I could pose in my brothers plans for the firenation." Zuko turned around and sighed "Mai is there something wrong?" Mai stepped out of the shadows and sighed aswell "nothing wrong except the fact that your cutting me out of your plans again aren't YOU!" Zuko and Iroh looked at each other, then to Mai "Mai I'm just asking something about my mother its kinda embarrasing infront of the others especially Sokka and Toph those two are the most insensitive cynical jugemental..." before he could finish Mai threw herself at Zuko and hugged him "Zuko I don't think its embarrasing and I'm here for you, besides who cares what Sokka thinks he's a moron and Toph is just a spoiled brat. Although your right about one thing compared to Aang and Katara the others are just whats the word I'm looking for?" Iroh replied "considerate I think the word you are looking for Aang isn't just the Avatar remember he was first and foremost an Airbender they were a peace loving open minded people they never even had an army most of them did not even believe in fighting and only practiced the stances to learn how to become monks so they could feel the freedom of flight." Ty Lee felt she had gathered enough and slowly crept off the top of the tent making sure her shadow didn't betray her letting her friends know she was spying on them.

As the night settled down most of everyone was in their tents sleeping Toph grew restless in her stone tent even though the dirt here had a sweet rich smell with a soft yet grainy feel just how Toph like it good and dirty. Sokka was not alone in his tent again Suki sneak into his tent not being able to resist him anymore as she laid on his bed with her arms above her head Sokka slid the red rose down her side and then up her belly as it travelled up between her breast her heart skipped a beat. Sokka started to kiss Suki on the neck as his other hand gently played with her thighs tickling her as he slid his fingertips up and down just before he reached her most sensitive area. Suki let out a short little moan making sokka smile as he slid his fingers into her wet panties, both Sokka and Suki sighed at the same time making them giggle then Sokka got a naughty grin on his face as he pushed his middle finger deep inside Suki's pussy making a distinct wet sound Sokka couldn't resist he started to slide his finger in and out making Suki moan then he deftly popped Suki's top off with his left hand while his right hand worked his girlfriends love canal "oh right there yes Sokka your a genius a mad genius how do you know where my special areas are located?" "Its just a gift I must have been born with it, lets get rid of these panties shall we." Suki just giggled her hands start removing his pants while Sokka slid both hands into the sides of her panties sliding them down to her ankles she took her right foot out of the panties while leaving them around her left ankle. "there we are the peace de resistance eh?" both of them giggled at that knowing her resistance had been broken thru already.

Just as Sokka started lifting his shirt Suki grabbed the back of his elbow pushing Sokka onto his back locking his shirt on his head leaving only his mouth exposed he started kissing the air Suki just giggled. "what are you waiting for I'm blind defensless and at your mercy." making Suki just smile even more, "Sokka I remember when we first met you were defenseless back then too!" "ow that hurts" both of them laugh then Suki break the moment by kissing his stomach and tracing kisses down his belly to his groin. "ohh man thats the way ooh Suki I'm so in heaven right now." Finally Suki lips reached Sokka's penis then his reaction was to moan "Aah aaah thats the spot right there" Sokka finally pulled his shirt all the way off. Suki engulfed Sokka completely in her mouth making sokka moan slightly louder. "Hey sokka not to loud Toph was complaining this morning bout how we annoy her with out noises." Sokka sat up on his elbows "wait Toph was listening in on us like spying on us?" "no more like we were too loud last night granted it was wonderful" Suki slid up Sokka rubbing her nipples along Sokka's stomach then up his chest. Sokka felt goose bumps as he felt his girlfriends nipples gently brush his body sending shivers up his spine one thing he was pleased with the most was that Suki knew how to tease. As toph tried to relax she rolled on her side facing towards her wall next to Suki and Sokka's tent she heard noises again. Suki like teasing Sokka she started to nibble his ear as he groped her soft round cheeks, Suki just blushed "your such a bad boy sometimes" "how else am I going to get a gorgeous girl like you to fall for me."

Toph overheard half the conversation thru the ground and realized her face was warm and tingly. Remembering that time on the serpents pass she accidently let suki know she has a secret crush on Sokka. Another moan passed thru the tents toph laid her feet on the ground while laying flat on her back propping her knees up spreading her legs Toph started to slide her hand down her stomach as she watched thru her special vision Suki and Sokka were barely seperated by the thin rock wall of Toph's rock tent and Suki's and Sokka's cloth tent but thanks to Tophs earthbending she could see everything with vibrations she saw how Suki was penetrating the sensitive area with sokka's large attractive member she couldn't help herself again she started rubbing herself imitating the rythm. Suki moans "thats it Sokka oooh your so big" toph slid a finger inside herself "thats right Sokka your big thing must feel good inside Suki's pussy!" Just then Sokka rolls Suki over on her back "Oh Suki your so tight and incredibly soft" Suki giggles at Sokka as he continues to rythmically slide in and out "ofcourse I'm soft silly I'm a girl mmm." Suki kisses Sokka deeply and toph seeing everything licks her own lips slightly jealous that Suki gets all the luck.

Sokka feels the pressure building up in his loins, "mmm oohh Suki I can't help it I'm not going to last much longer ooh Suki." "Ooh Sokka right there don't stop thats it don't stop thats the spot I'm about to cum also mmm Sokka my love!" Toph just blushes as she realized that her fingers isn't nearly as big as Sokka is penis is, yet Toph is getting closer to satisfaction she can hear Sokka and Suki reaching climax already. "Oh Suki that was intense you know how to build a guy up just right before we get going don't you." "well you are my man afterall Sokka ofcourse I want to build you up it feels great the things you do to me it makes me melt."

Toph sighs "me too Sokka" she can't stop so close to her climax she remembers Sokka rubbing the nub at the top of Suki's lower lips so she starts working a finger over her pearl of sensual pleasure. Just then Toph saw something else as she was about to hit her climax she just noticed that Aang and Katara in the tent even though its nearly thirty feet away she saw Aang doing something not even Sokka does. As Aang was sucking Katara's nipples he was lifting Katara higher as he arched his hips even though Katara was straddling him and Aang was on his back her knees were no longer touching the ground impaling her deeper and making her cry out in a voice even more aroused then Suki and Sokka reach. "Man this sucks both Katara and Suki get all the action while I'm stuck with nobody to satisfy me." Toph just hit her climax and arched her back raising her heels off the ground disconnecting her visual connection from the ground.

The next morning team Avatar started assembling for breakfast, several White Lotus members arrived at the camp then entered old uncle Iroh's tent. Aang wondered if any of them had met any other airbenders seeing that most of the white lotus society was very old guys and decided he would visit with them after their meeting with Iroh. Katara came up to Aang and gave him a peck on the cheek, "hey Aang everything ok?" Aang just turned back to Katara "yea I'm fine just have some things to ask those white lotus guys after their done with Iroh I might ask them a few things." Both Aang and Katara leaned in then kissed "ok Aang I'm going to get something to eat I'm famished from last nights activities" Katara winked at Aang. Toph saw that as she collapsed her rock tent, "hey Twinkle Toes you guys have anything good to eat?" Katara rolls her eyes as she sighs "Aang I will take care of Toph you go meet those White Lotus people." Aang nods in agreement then walks off to Iroh's tent to wait patiently outside, Toph walks over to Katara "whats that all about?" "Oh nothing by the way Toph whats up with the calling my boyfriend Twinkle toes still hes a fully realized avatar now."

Toph just sighs a growl "you too Katara Suki was saying the same thing I should stop calling him Twinkle toes blah blah, I named him that I will choose when I quit calling him that remember I'm his Earthbender teacher." Katara just started walking away "whatever Toph just remember that teacher or not you should also show more respect you might not be so lonely then!" Toph replies "What do you mean soo lonely? I'm not LONELY!" just then Ty lee walked out "hi girls whats up? whats with the yelling?" Katara gave her everythings fine smile "oh nothing just some girl talk about boys you know right up your alley there Ty lee" Katara and Ty lee both laughed at the comment Toph just stomped off. Katara just sighs "sorry Ty lee you walked into a bad conversation." Ty lee just shrugs "no worries happens alot especally with as many sisters as I have its normal eheheh." Katara giggles aswell "well that I couldn't answer for I only had a brother and Sokka isn't the best example for siblings he does alright, hey I gotta chase Toph down I think she's upset bout something."

Aang was still sitting down infront of Iroh's tent when Zuko walked up next to him he sat down. "So whats the plan Avatar Aang?" "Oh hi Fire lord Zuko I'm hoping to ask the members of the white lotus about the airbenders maybe something the fire nation didn't know or maybe some information of any possible survivors." Zuko just looked at Aang with a sad face "Zuko you don't think that alll the airbenders could have been killed there was four temples I'm sure some of them escaped maybe the white lotus helped some of my people go underground" Zuko's reply came fast and more curt then he intended to "if that were true wouldn't some of them have come out of hiding Aang were friends now just like when I helped you escape as the blue spirit." "Zuko I know your trying to realistic but I have to hope that atleast one other airbender escaped maybe and don't know the war is over." "Aang I'm sure if any of the other airbenders had survived the tragedy that my nation my grandfather brought to the world the white lotus sect will know but trust me I don't want you getting your hopes up to high."

As Katara finally caught up with Toph she matched her pace to Tophs' "look toph I know its tough and I'm sorry that I laughed it wasn't at you or intentionally meant to hurt you. As your friends we are here for you, and your parents are always going to be there for you when you wish to return home." "Granted thats only if I obery their rules and pretend to be a helpless little blind girl" Katara just smiled and replied "well Toph you do play a convincing role as the helpless blind girl remember that one time we suckered that one guy with that were lost and helpless." "Yeah those were good times traveling the world dodging the fire nation battling badguys." As the girls rounded the corner they saw both Aang and Zuko exiting the tent Aang had his head down and looked almost sullen, Katara had a bad sinking feeling. "Aang are you okay? Did Zuko say something mean again?" Katara glanced at Zuko he could feel her almost shoot daggers at him, "what are you looking at me like that for I just helped him talk to the white lotus they almost wouldnt divulge any info unless I hadn't stepped in."

Katara just hugged Aang Toph spoke next "Hey Zuko what were you guys talking about to get Aang so depressed?" Zuko let out a big sigh "I warned him that asking the white lotus may not provide information about other airbenders. Didn't I say they would be useless I'm sorry Aang I did say that just because their old doesn't mean they would know any airbenders." "Its okay Zuko I understood the possiblilities its just their a secret organization maybe they would have helped hide some airbenders." Katara stroked Aang back "Aang I'm here for you anything I can do? Please just tell me what I can help you with to feel better?" "Its ok Katara hey Zuko I'm sorry I am going to do a little searching mind if I excuse myself from the search for a day or two?" Zuko smile "sure Aang you and Katara are excused if you feel up to it you can rejoin us I'll keep you posted about our where abouts." Aang just shook his head "I'm thinking of taking the glider and visiting a temple I think the northern temple is closest right now I think it was the last one to be attacked maybe I can talk to the spirits and see what I'm suppose to do after all I'm more then just the Avatar I'm also the last airbender we can't just go out like this."

Katara stayed behind but wasn't happy that her mate Aang had left her behind even if it was for some soul searching atleast Sokka and Oppa were with her she didn't feel trusting of Zuko and especially of Mai or Ty lee even if Sokka was here. Zuko saw Katara looking down he walked over to her, "hey Zuko why are you paying attention to her over me I'm your girlfriend. Is it because she healed you after Azula shot you full of lighting?" Zuko sighed " no its not that I think its just I'm worried Aang and Katara are close to Azula getting closer and I'm worried that Azula might mess with their minds she's good at tricking people you and I both know that from personal experience." Mai nodded in agreement, "Look Zuko how bout this I talk to her maybe Toph and Suki with Ty lee can do a girl get together and talk about our stupid boyfriends." Zuko kissed Mai "thanks Mai I just don't think Katara still trust me much granted she mostly doesn't like fire nation" "Yeah I heard about it from Ty Lee who heard it from Toph yada yada the grape vine stuff girls talk to girls better you just keep Sokka out of our hairs."

Aang glided thru the air traveling towards the fire nation, wondering if Azula might want to talk. Even though he wanted to be in Katara's arms he needed the truth a truth that the new fire lord Zuko or his uncle Iroh would be unwilling to share. Knowing that Zuko's sister Azula didn't hold things back sometimes she even liked to say mean things, he planned to use that by tricking her into blabbling the truth why the fire nation tried to wipe out his people.


End file.
